kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ridewatches
The https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ridewatch.jpg are pocketwatch-like devices that contain the power of past Kamen Riders, used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Zi-O.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36382 Overview to be announced Functionality Once a Ridewatch is selected, the Rider will turn the face of the watch 90 degrees away from the button on top of the Ridewatch so the arrow faces the Driver.Bandai The button is then pressed and then Kamen Riders Zi-O and Geiz insert their personal Ridewatches into the right-hand side of the Ziku-Driver and rotate the Driver 360 degrees counter-clockwise to transform. Ridewatches based on past Kamen Riders are inserted into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver to access Armor forms based on those Kamen Riders. Design to be added List of Ridewatches |-| 2= |-| 3= * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Zi-O accesses his default form. Dated 2018 AD. Zi-O Ride Watch.jpg|Zi-O Ridewatch Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive) - Geiz= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Geiz accesses his default form. Dated 2068 AD. Gates Ride Watch.jpg|Geiz Ridewatch Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - Legend Rider= These Ridewatches are based off of Zi-O and Geiz's Kamen Rider predecessors. |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= * : Based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Build Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2017 AD. Build Ride Watch.jpg|Build Ridewatch Build Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Build Ridewatch (Inactive) - Sparkling= * : Based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to an Armor based on RabbitTank Sparkling. Build Sparkling Ridewatch.jpg|Build RabbitTank Sparkling Ridewatch }} - Ex-Aid= * : Based on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ex-Aid Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2016 AD. Ex-Aid Ridewatch.jpg|Ex-Aid Ridewatch - Ghost= * : Based on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ghost Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2015 AD. Ghost Ride Watch.jpg|Ghost Ridewatch Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive) - Drive= * : Based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed, this Ridewatch provides access to the Drive Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2014 AD. Drive Ridewatch.jpg|Drive Ridewatch - Gaim= * : Based on Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms, this Ridewatch provides access to the Gaim Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2013 AD. Gaim Ridewatch.jpg|Gaim Ridewatch - Wizard= * : Based on Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style, this Ridewatch provides access to the Wizard Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2012 AD. Wizard Ridewatch.jpg|Wizard Ridewatch - Fourze= * : Based on Kamen Rider Fourze Base States, this Ridewatch provides access to the Fourze Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2011 AD. Fourze Ridewatch.jpg|Fourze Ridewatch - OOO= * : Based on Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo, this Ridewatch provides access to the OOO Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2010 AD. OOO Ridewatch.jpg|OOO Ridewatch - Double= * : Based on Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker, this Ridewatch provides access to the Double Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2009 AD. Double Ridewatch.jpg|Double Ridewatch - Decade= * : Based on Kamen Rider Decade, this Ridewatch provides access to the Decade Armor used by Zi-O. Other Ridewatches can be inserted into the Decade Ridewatch, augmenting Decade Armor with the power of past upgrade forms. Dated 2009 AD. Decade Ridewatch.png|Decade Ridewatch - Kiva= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kiva, this Ridewatch provides access to the Kiva Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2008 AD. Kiva Ridewatch.jpg|Kiva Ridewatch - Den-O= * : Based on Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Den-O Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2007 AD. Den-O Ridewatch.jpg|Den-O Ridewatch - Kabuto= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto, this Ridewatch provides access to the Kabuto Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2006 AD. Kabuto Ridewatch.jpg|Kabuto Ridewatch - Hibiki= * : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki, this Ridewatch provides access to the Hibiki Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2005 AD. Hibiki Ridewatch.jpg|Hibiki Ridewatch - Blade= * : Based on Kamen Rider Blade, this Ridewatch provides access to the Blade Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2004 AD. Blade Ridewatch.jpg|Blade Ridewatch - Faiz= * : Based on Kamen Rider Faiz, this Ridewatch provides access to the Faiz Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2003 AD. Faiz Ridewatch.jpg|Faiz Ridewatch - Ryuki= * : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ryuki Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2002 AD. Ryuki Ridewatch.jpg|Ryuki Ridewatch - Agito= * : Based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Agito Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2001 AD. Agito Ridewatch.jpg|Agito Ridewatch - Kuuga= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Kuuga Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2000 AD. Kuuga Ridewatch.jpg|Kuuga Ridewatch }} - Other Riders= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= * : Based on Kamen Rider Cross-Z, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Cross-Z Armor.http://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/444/ This Ridewatch debuted in the final episode of Kamen Rider Build. Cross-Z Ridewatch.png|Cross-Z Ridewatch - Grease= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= * : Based on Kamen Rider Grease, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Grease Armor.http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000127250/ Grease Ridewatch.png|Grease Ridewatch Grease Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Grease Ridewatch (Inactive) - Rogue= * : Based on Kamen Rider Rogue, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Rogue Armor. Rogue Ridewatch.png|Rogue Ridewatch }} - Ex-Aid= : Based on Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Brave Armor. Brave Ridewatch.png|Brave Ridewatch - Genm= * : Based on Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Genm Armor used by Geiz. Genmu Ridewatch.png|Genm Ridewatch }} - Ghost= : Based on Kamen Rider Specter Specter Damashii, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Specter Armor.https://twitter.com/gtrvariedades/status/1026178589287505921?s=20 Specter Ridewatch.png|Specter Ridewatch }} - Drive= : Based on Kamen Rider Mach, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Mach Armor. Mach Ridewatch.png|Mach Ridewatch - Chaser= * : Based on Kamen Rider Chaser, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Chaser Armor. Chaser Ridewatch.png|Chaser Ridewatch }} - Fourze= : Based on Kamen Rider Meteor, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Meteor Armor.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36621 Meteor Ridewatch.png|Meteor Ridewatch }} - Den-O= : Based on Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Zeronos Armor. Zeronos Ridewatch.png|Zeronos Ridewatch }} }} }} - Miscellaneous= These are Ridewatches that do not fit any of the preceding categories. * : Allows Zi-O and Geiz to summon the Ride Striker. *Unknown Ridewatch Bike Ridewatch.png|Bike Ridewatch Blank_Ridewatch.jpg| }} Unused Ridewatches These are Ridewatches that have lights and sounds programmed into the DX Ziku-Driver, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. *''to be added'' Behind The Scenes Portrayal The Ridewatches are voiced by , who previously voiced Paradox Roidmude in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle and physically portrayed Joe the Haze in Kamen Rider Black RX. He also voiced other equipment in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Notes *The devices share a mix of motifs from past series: **Gives the user their personal Rider Form or a Form similar to a past Rider, akin to the Legend Forms of the past series **Bears the image of the Rider's "face" on the surface, sharing this trait with the Rider Cards, the Legend Memories, the Legend Switches, the Legend Rings, the Legend Rider Lockseeds, the Legend Rider Eyecons, and the Legend Rider Gashats. ***Ironically, the Ridewatches are part of the main series, and produces armor designed similar to the main Forms, instead of said Forms generally found in specials and movies, or being a replication of the actual Rider but with the transformation belt remaining the same. **Activated on a specific section of the Driver depending on their usage, similar to the Gashats in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. **Contributes to the Finishers, in either the Driver or a weapon. **Gives access to facsimiles, where applicable, of Rider weapons in each form. ***A key difference is said weapons differ from the originals, one example being the Drill Crusher used with the Build Armor is designed and utilized similarly to the Rumble Smasher. **Forms can be augmented with a specific combination of devices. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' **Episode 49: The Tomorrow Build Will Create * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: The Future Demon King 2068 References Category:Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Transformation Gear Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Arsenal (Zi-O)